Feminine Heart of Gold
by dreamwriter1
Summary: Gohan and Videl enter the Martial Arts tournament only to find an unpleasant, unexpected event waiting for Gohan. Is Videl's love for Gohan powerful enough to save Gohan from the trouble and horror that awaits him? Come and find out in the romantic, acit
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning of The Nightma...

Hey! Hope you like it. It's my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Thnx ^- ^ Oh yea I rated this chapter pg13 because it contains some parts where I wouldn't want children to read. ^-^  
  
  
  
Feminine Heart Of Gold  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Nightmare  
  
"Wait! Come back, I need you, stay!" Videl shouts as she wakes up from a nightmare. "It was just a bad dream," Videl says with sweat and tears running down her face.  
  
"Hun, what happened!?" Gohan says waking up from his sleep. "Are you alright?" Gohan sees her face hot and sweaty. He gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom. Gohan comes back in bed with a nice cold towel which he gives to Videl.  
  
"Thanks sweety, I just had a bad dream that's all."  
  
"Are you sure, what did you see?"  
  
"It's nothing," Videl said wanting to hide the horror that words could not explain. "Now go back to bed, I'll be alright," Videl walked to the window looking out at the stars as Gohan falls back to sleep. 'Would that really happen, would he really go away?' Videl thought to herself.  
  
The moon was still out and the stars were shining brightly. Videl stayed up for along time thinking under the covers which securely held her husband. She finally fell asleep, hugging Gohan while thoughts of them being together forever floated in her head.  
  
"Wake up hun, breakfast is ready," The voice of Gohan came into her head.  
  
"It's morning already?" Videl asked rubbing her eyes and trying to wake up.  
  
"Yup, did you sleep well?"  
  
"No...," Videl stopped and changed her answer quickly. She didn't want Gohan to know about the dream yet. She wanted to protect him. "Yes I did, thank you for asking," Videl said with a bit of fright in her tone.  
  
"That's good, now get dressed, and after we eat, we're gonna start training for the Martial Arts Tournament."  
  
"What! I never knew about a martial arts tournament!" Videl said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, there's one this coming Saturday. Your father's hosting it."  
  
Videl was not in the mood for a tournament in this emotional condition. But her confidence quickly rose and she was determined to participate. She took a nice, warm shower and put her training outfit on.  
  
As Videl walked down the stairs to the kitchen, an aroma filled the air. As the food came into view, Videl saw Gohan already eating and taking most of the food.  
  
"Hey! Save some for me!" Videl said as Gohan started to devour half of the fried chicken.  
  
"Sorry hun, I'm hungry and you know I need a lot of food to train," Gohan said as his mouth was full with food.  
  
Videl sat down as ate what was left of the chicken. Gohan went back upstairs to change into his Saiyaman outfit and went outside where Videl was already waiting for him.  
  
"You ready?" Gohan said as he started to stretch.  
  
"Yes, can we begin?" Videl responded with eagerness.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
The "battle" began. Both of the fighters quickly rose to the skies. Videl started with a full-speed head on attack, following with punches and kicks. Gohan easily blocked all of the attacks and raised altitude.  
  
"Now remember the move I taught you last year, Videl?" Gohan asked from above.  
  
"Yes I do, want me to try it?"  
  
"Your choice," Gohan responded.  
  
Videl charged up and was ready to attack. "Ka...Me.....Ha..Me...Ha!!!!" Videl focused and the ka-me-ha-me-ha attack came charging at Gohan.  
  
Gohan easily dodged it and came flying towards Videl. Gohan attacked with a series of punches, kicks, and dodges. Videl dodged most of them, and counter-attacked the rest.  
  
It was a long battle of might and wits, but Gohan was declared the victor as Videl fell to the ground.  
  
"No fair! I'm not as good as you!" Videl said complaining like a child.  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to train more, don't we?" Gohan said with as mile on his face.  
  
Videl and Gohan went back in and took a shower together. Gohan covered Videl's bare body with soap and washed it off. He caressed her body from head to toe as she washed up. Videl turned around, with her breasts showing. Gohan started kissing her cheek then moved down to her neck. Videl stayed there, closing her eyes, while putting her arms around Gohan's broad shoulders. Gohan came down to her breasts and started kissing them. Videl moaned in pleasure, but the great time was soon to be interrupted, for the doorbell rang.  
  
Videl and Gohan quickly dried up and put on their clothes. They went downstairs and opened the door. At the door was a face that hasn't been seen for a long time.  
  
"Master Rochi!" Gohan said with a tone of excitement. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Hello Gohan, how are you today?" Master Rochi said. "And Videl, still beautiful as always," Master Rochi said with much etiquette.  
  
"Oh Master Rochi," Videl said while blushing.  
  
"So Master Roshi, what brings you here?" Gohan said.  
  
"Well, I am hosting a ZFighter Reunion at my house, and I am inviting you two. It's sort of a party before the tournament."  
  
"Yea! It'll be a good time to meet all of them again!" Gohan said as he jumped for joy. "Yes, we would be happy to come."  
  
Videl jabbed Gohan in the stomach. Gohan looked at Videl in surprise. Videl then took his ear and led him into the house. "If you'll excuse us Master Rochi," Videl said while dragging Gohan into the house.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"You know we have to train for the tournament. I won't be ready if we go to parties!" Videl responded, a mad tone in her voice.  
  
"C'mon hun, it's only a party, we'll still have time." Gohan said as we put on his "puppy eyes" face.  
  
"Fine, but this will be the last party we go to until the tournament."  
  
They both came back outside, finding Master Rochi skinny dipping in the pond of fish near their house.  
  
"Master Rochi!" Videl shouted out with such surprise.  
  
"Oh hey Videl, Gohan, come on in, the water's fine," Master Rochi said.  
  
All the fish scattered, a foul odor coming from Master Rochi scared them away. Videl and Gohan smelled the unpleasant scent as well.  
  
"What's that foul odor?" Gohan asked covering his mouth and nose.  
  
"Oops, I let out some gas, sorry." Master Rochi said blushing and embarrassed.  
  
"Uck!" Videl exclaimed. She almost was going to faint. Gohan just sighed as he slowly sat down.  
  
"Master Rochi, you get out of there right now! That pond is only for fish to swim in!" Videl shouted.  
  
Master Rochi then put on his clothes. "So, are you able to come?" Master Rochi asked the couple.  
  
"Yes we are, what time is the party?" Both of them asked.  
  
"Tomorrow at 8 pm," Master Rochi responded.  
  
The sun was starting to set. Hours passed quickly because of the training. Master Rochi left in his capsule corp. hovercar. And the couple went back inside their comfy house.  
  
They both decided it was best to get some sleep. Videl wanted to get up early next morning so they can train for a little while. Gohan agreed and they both went to bed.  
  
The dream came again, this time with more detail. The sky was red and black. A portal was opening in the zenith of the sky. Swirling with black and evil, it came down towards some building. A large group of shadowy figures Videl couldn't make out were there. The portal focused on one figure, the one right next to her. Videl could make out the figure, she saw the face, it was Gohan! The portal then took form into a black capsule, which trapped Gohan, then, in a split second flew up and floated in the sky. Two figures, one tall and slim, the other one small and chunky, accompanied the capsule. Screams were heard everywhere and chaos struck the building. Videl heard herself shouting again, "Wait! Come back! I need you, please stay!" She woke up again, petrified.  
  
She looked to her left, her husband was still there, safe and secure, away in his dream land. She was hot and sweating, but she cooled down with a smile on her face. She was looking at her husband, thinking, This can't be true, it just can't! Videl needed to see the whole dream. She had her hearts set on knowing everything about that dream. She had to stay dreaming, no matter how frightening, she needed to stay asleep and find out the whole thing. It took Videl awhile before she went back to sleep, but she did and the dream did not come back again for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey that's the end of chapter 1, chapter 2 is coming up so please be patient. Thanks ^-^ 


	2. Uncut Shower Part of Chapter 1

Hey, this is the uncut shower part of when Videl and Gohan were taking a shower together in chapter 1. Please R/R! thnx ^-^ Hey, I rated this one R.well you know why. Thnx ^-^  
  
  
  
Feminine Heart of Gold  
  
Uncut Shower Part of Chapter 1  
  
Videl and Gohan went back in and took a shower together. Gohan covered Videl's bare body with soap and washed it off. He caressed her body from head to toe as she washed up. Videl turned around, with her breasts showing. Gohan started kissing her cheek then moved down to her neck. Videl stayed there, closing her eyes, while putting her arms around Gohan's broad shoulders. Gohan came down to her breasts and started kissing them. Videl moaned in pleasure, as her nipples started to become hard. Gohan's penis got rock hard and big. Videl could feel Gohan's rock hard penis jabbing her stomach as Gohan started sucking on her nipples. Videl couldn't take it anymore, she needed to taste him. She slowly crawled down to her knees, only to find Gohan's 9 inch, rock hard, erect penis waiting for her. She wanted this to take time, she started off smelling it. The aroma of it was unexplainable. She couldn't resisit. Videl took the bar of soap, rubbing and caressing it all over Gohan's penis. Then, starting off with the head, licking it in circular movements while swallowing the soap. Gohan moaned, "O God babe, keep on going." Videl moved down and down until she got to the base, pleasuring Gohan all the while. She starting sucking on the balls, it tasted so good. Up and down, side to side, Videl's lips moved. Gohan grabbed Videl's head pulling her towards him, pushing the large penis more toward her mouth. Gohan felt a warm feeling and cummed inside Videl's mouth. Videl loved it, she drank it all up like a pro, not leaving a drop.  
  
It was Gohan's turn. Videl stood up. Gohan got to his knees as Videl looked eagerly down at her sexy partner. Gohan looked up at her with a wicked smile on his face. Videl became even more eager and cried out, "O God, Do it!" Gohan stuck his tongue in her opening, pushing it as far as it could go. Videl could feel Gohan's tongue inside her as her muscles grabbed on it. She cried in pleasure. Videl could feel his hot breathing, his tongue licking and moving around in there. Gohan then stuck a finger in that hot, pink p*ssy, moving it back and forth slowly, then faster and faster until Videl cried out in pain, the kind of pain that pleasured. Then another finger came in, and another, and another until four fingers were in. Videl felt so good, she hadn't had this such pleasure in the shower for a long time. Videl grabbed Gohan's head as Gohan grabbed her round, firm ass, and they both pulled toward each other. Videl screamed as Gohan's tongue moved farther inside her. Videl finally cummed, sending the hot fluid onto Gohan's face, fingers, chest, and tongue. Gohan licked most of it up, then, pulled Videl down until they were at the same level. They French kissed for a long time, a hot battle between their tongues. Videl saw some of her cum was still on Gohan's face and chest, so she kissed down to his chest then slurped the hot fluid into her mouth, not leaving a trace.  
  
Gohan pushed her down to the shower floor. Then, laying on top of her, he pushed soft at first. Videl felt his huge, hard penis in her. She wanted more, she wanted all of it in. "Harder! Faster!" she cried. And Gohan granted her wish, moving faster, in and out, up and down. Gohan cummed again, and again. It was like tidal waves rushing into Videl, and she liked it. Videl cummed as well, shooting cum out of her opening. It got very messy and wet, but they didn't care. They were making love, hot, sexy love. They didn't wanna stop. They wanted to do this forever. Gohan was banging her hard, and Videl moaned in pleasure, she liked it, she liked it a lot. Gohan withdrew his penis from her hot, pink p*ssy and starting to hump her hard and large breasts. Videl grabbed Gohan's ass, hugging it and she started to feel his crack. Then started to finger it. First with one, then two. Videl could hear and feel Gohan's as well as her own pants and breaths. Videl and Gohan 69ed, then, grabbing Videl shoulders, gently lifted her up on his shoulders. His huge, erect cock climbed up her ass and she screamed with delight. Gohan ate her out again while f***ing her in the ass. Videl just sat there moaning, and screaming out, "Harder! O God, you are so good to me!" while grabbing his head and pulling it towards her. Gohan and Videl cummed 3 more times, licking all of the hot fluid that fell off Videl's ass and Gohan's chest, face, fingers, and tongue. It was a long, hot, passionate sex they had in that shower. They made love for hours and they didn't care if time passed. Gohan and Videl finally were tired out, so they washed up as Gohan caressed Videl's sexy, slim body. She gave a small moan of pleasure, but this affectionate time had to end, for the doorbell rang.  
  
Videl and Gohan quickly dried up and put on their clothes. They went downstairs and opened the door. At the door was a face that hasn't been seen for a long time. 


End file.
